


Onyx is the new Black

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hunter!Reader, One Shot, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader and the boys encounter Meg and while she doesn´t want to talk with the Winchesters she seems to pay special interest in the Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onyx is the new Black

Yes,  **indeed**  she was a demon and yes you were a human but god damn you if this girl didn’t attract you with every single atom of her existence. Her hair as dark as her soul might have been once, her eyes with this sparkle of treat and mischief, not to mention her sass…

You already had a thing for Meg, when the two of you met for the first time, but her new vessel really was pleasant on the eyes. Her sympathy for you however…you clearly doubted that something like this existed to be honest. The reason you thought so was obvious: Already bad enough that you were a hunter, but even  **worse** ; you hunted together with the Winchesters.

You became what you are at a very young age and actually you enjoyed it. Saving people, hunting things and whatever…this was your path of life and you wer eager to walk it till the end, whatever would wait there.

At the moment it seemed, as so often, that the  _'light at the end of the tunnel_ ' was  **hell’s fire**. The Winchesters and you managed to…let’s politely say  _piss off_ …a cycle of witches. At least 6 witches, each of them powerful enough to rip the three of you apart with the bat of an eye. Fortunately, more or less, you were able to lay hands upon a demon who might be able to help you: Meg.

The witches had there power of an ancient cult-object that could only been destroyed by a certain weapon and, according to Crowley, Meg was in possession of said weapon.

So it came to the situation you currently found yourself in: Standing in a certain abandoned hut somewhere in North Dakota, drained in the blood of various demons who also had tried to get Meg. You stood between Sam and Dean, forming an half-circle around mentioned demon who was trapped in a compact Devilstrap, which was half hidden under an old working-bench.

“ _Meg,_ " It was Dean who tried to negotiate with the demon…he wasn’t the cleverest one when it came to tricking and deceiving, unless it came to do so with Sam, but who cared as long as you got what you needed?

“ _I’m gonna say it one last time: We saved you from Crowleys demons…but not because we are the damn Salvation Army! This is how it works: You give us the hammer of Hepheistos and we set your little demonic ass free.”_  The man glared at her but she just shrugged her shoulders with a bored smirk.

“ _You know that you can kiss said demon-ass, do you? I don’t negotiate with you hardy boys and I say you what I’m gonna do: Nothing._

_You guys are bothersome enough and I can’t wait until those witches rip you apart…I already have bets running at which one of them will get you first._ ”

“ _Meg, I’m sure if we negotiate, we can…”_ Sam tried to mediate but was interrupted harshly by Dean. “ _You heard that bitch, Sammy. She’s **too good for talking with anyone of us**. Feeling pretty superior and all too fame with that expensive black top that fits her damned eyes so perfectly._ ”

“ _It’s **Onyx** , uneducated ass. And I said I ain’t gonna negotiate with you dopes. I never said a word about  **(Y/N)**  over there howehowever.” _All looks were suddenly directed at you, causing an upcoming mixture of confusion and flatterness in your stomach. Well but most of the butterflies drowned in the confusion.

“ ** _Me?_** " You asked, eyebrows risen in confusion, eyes fixed on Meg, who obeyed you with a blank expression.  _"Unless you see anyone else with your pretty face._ " You had no idea whether this was a flirtation or a threat…great that was it like to be Castiel. Though to admit it, you wouldn’t have a problem with being Meg’s unicorn…

Dean suspiciously turned around, concerned looking at you while he laid his hand on your shoulder. “ _If you don’t want to be left alone with her…_ " " _Nobody would blame you._ ”

You slowly shook your head. “ _It’s alright guys. I am a hunter, as much as you two are…if not a better one._ " You added with a smirk and the concern of the brothers appeared to minimate a bit. " _I can handle this._ " So far you really thought you could handle this…so far.

The Winchesters left the room, leaving Meg and you alone. For a while you just stood there, obeying each other with calculating looks. For a moment you thought how said onyx shirt would look ripped apart and falling to the ground, but Meg broke the silence and tore you from your thoughts.

“ _So, you want something from me, pretty one?_ ” You swallowed hard before you gathered your thoughts and answered with, at least you hoped, a steady voice.

“ _Indeed, as you know. The hammer of Hephaistos, according to Crowley.._.” “ _Oh, that wasn´t what I was speaking about, love…_ ” She took a few steps, coming as close as the Devils trap allowed her. “ _I was talking about something more…personal. And entertaining._ ” She added with a wink, eying you from scalp to toe with a knowing glance.

“ _Excuse me…?_ ” You narrowed your eyes at her, what was she planning? Did she eventually…no. That couldn´t be.

“ _I´m not new to the game honey…I know to read certain…body language. So…but if you **only** want to negotiate about that hammer…” _She gave you a teasing lookand you decided to take your chance.

_“So…of if we take care about this…more personal thing first; would it raise your mood and willingness to talk about the weapon?_ ” “ _Why don´t you find out on your own?_ ” That smirk was the last thing you needed.

You took a deep breath and made a step forward, entering the devils trap, and bridging over the space between Meg and you. Bare seconds later you felt yourself pulled into a tight embrace.

You felt a fiery pair of lips pressed onto yours, hard, bruising and longing for more. When your tongues met each other, fighting for dominance, you pulled the girl closer, moving towards the low working-bench together. Meg shifted and let herself down on the bench, wrapping her legs around you and pulling you even closer. You felt the friction when her hands wandered down your back and the heath boiling inside you. A second later you moved back harshly, desperately trying to catch breath again, while the demon just giggled.

“ _So soon? Thought you had some more endurance, lover…”_  You took her by surprise when you crushed your lips into hers, forcing her against the wall and making her gasp for air. Your hands searched for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up quickly and leaving her blushing furiously. She took her revenge soon, and mere seconds later your plaid fell to the floor as well.   You couldn´t hold back a swift moan when her hands reached your hip, the coolness of her hands melting into the heat of your body. You pulled back from the kiss once again, leaving a trail of kisses and small bites down her collarbone, until you reached a certain point, making her throw her head back in appreciation. Meg bot her lower lip to suppress a moan so just a damped sound left her lips.

She just grabbed the edge of your trousers when all of the sudden there was a sharp knock at the door, interrupting the two of you. “ _(Y/N)!? Everything´s alright?”_ Dean, useful as always…moron.

“ _Gimme a second!_ ” You quickly moved your face toward Meg´s ear, nibbling on her lobe a bit before you started whispering. “ _So, about the hammer?_ ” The demon looked at you with a daring smile.

“ _Oh, I can tell you…then we can send the hardy boys there…_ ” “ _And finish our little ´more personal´, eh?_ ”


End file.
